


i’m the pineapple, goddamnit

by joisattempting



Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [17]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fun, Just Dance, Video & Computer Games, cordelia hits whizzer in the crotch with a wii remote, they dance to in the summertime, to this day i cannot tag, yknow the one with the people dressed as fruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joisattempting/pseuds/joisattempting
Summary: whizzer, mendel, charlotte, and cordelia play just dance. trina observes and laughs.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld
Series: look over there it's a wild falsettos college au [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518932
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30





	i’m the pineapple, goddamnit

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! welcome to part seventeen holy shizzle  
> i still remember writing the first one of these and getting so nervous to post it so uh. thanks to all who stuck with me and are still reading these? it’s really appreciated, trust me <3
> 
> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! they make my day :)

“Okay, hear me out,”

The other five looked up at Cordelia. It was eleven-fifteen AM on a Saturday. Everyone was slowly emerging from their sleepy trances, all mostly awake with the exception of Whizzer, who demolished his second slice of buttered toast with tousled hair and half-shut eyes. In the cooking major’s hand was a Just Dance game, as well as four Wii remotes. 

Trina grimaced. “Thanks, I hate it. And I don’t think it’s a good idea for me to do that, anyway,” 

“Maybe it’d work with more…  _ graceful _ people, Dee. But not us,” Char said, absently braiding a strand of hair.

“If you remember, ‘Del chipped the corner of the table trying to do couples yoga with Trina last year,” Whizzer supplied. “But I think it could be fun,”

“I have a weird dent in my leg now. Show some sympathy, you inconsiderate bitch,”

Char tied her hair into two short pigtails. “I’m only doing this so none of you need my top-of-the-range CPR,”

The agreement was to take turns choosing songs; at that point in time, it was Mendel’s pick. One remote dangled limply from his wrist like a koala in a tree. Sweating and panting beside him were Whizzer, Dee, and Charlotte, breathless after an aggressive rendition of the YMCA (Trina was excused for the sake of both the child and her sanity). Everyone had to admit, it certainly injected energy into your body, letting it flow through your system. All fatigue in the apartment had evaporated into the vast nothingness of the sky, replaced with overdone dance moves. 

After the conclusion of the YMCA, Whizzer slumped over to regain a steady breathing tempo. A stitch pulsated in his side - a consequence of eating two slices of toast before hard exercise. His stomach felt as though it was being sliced open. In his defence, it was unbeknownst to him that Cordelia would break out the Wii remotes. He had been stress-eating more frequently than in the past, however. To go with that, he constantly found himself thinking that everything would be more fun, had Marvin been there. Another week remained until he got back from Boston, but it felt like a month to Whizzer.

But he couldn’t wallow in his self pity just yet.

Mendel used the remote to survey the song options, flicking through each one. He stopped at one of four people shuffling around in fruit costumes. 

“I don’t care what anyone says. This is the greatest song on the entire game,”

Whizzer groaned. “Not fucking In the Summertime,”

“I mean, let’s be honest, I think we all expected ‘Del to pick the one with people dancing in fruit costumes,” Trina shrugged, sipping at a glass of water from her vantage point on the couch.

“Listen, as long as you let me be the banana, we won’t have any problems,” Cordelia shook her knotted, blonde hair out of her eyes.

The song began. Cheery, uplifting music began to play as the onscreen avatars appeared. Mendel’s hair fell in his eyes, and he was too preoccupied with whatever absurd hand gestures were being shown to brush it away. He tried shaking his head, but that proved to be no help, and he nearly tripped over his own foot. Meanwhile, on the other side of the four-person line, Whizzer and Charlotte had found themselves both dancing - well, attempting to - for the same character. 

“Fuck you, we agreed!” Whizzer said, still keeping his eyes on the screen. “You’re the watermelon,” 

Charlotte found that the merciless Just Dance was flashing disapproving crosses underneath her Wii remote number, listed at the top of the screen. Her eyes flickered over to Cordelia, who was currently claimed ownership of the crown. Maybe she  _ was  _ the watermelon. 

“I’m the pineapple, goddamnit,” Whizzer grabbed hold of Charlotte and Dee’s hands to do the next step. The crown flashed onto his section of the large television mounted against the wall, a sickly neon green visible underneath the gilded golden crown. “Move over, Dee, I’m the dancing queen now,” he smirked, sticking his tongue out at a pouting Cordelia, who did her best to withhold her giggles as she jumped around as the banana. 

“You know what my fellow scientist, Isaac Newton, said?”

“Because you’re definitely a scientist,”

“See? Trina gets it. Anyway, he said that every action has its equal opposite reaction. And your actions, Andrew Brown, are about to have a big fucking reaction,”

From the couch came a quiet “Oh, shit,” from Trina, who crunched on a green apple. She tried to use her pregnancy hormones to her advantage. Although, she had to admit that that wasn’t always the case. She didn’t like to talk about it. 

Over in the dance area, In the Summertime was still in full swing, but the end seemed to be nigh. The pose part was nearing, also known as the bit where you struck a pose to earn points, and gold sparks would fly from the sides of the screen when you did. Whizzer was sandwiched between the two women, leaving him with a paltry amount of space to move in, which didn’t exactly help his scores. To his left, Mendel gave it his all as he leapt into the air, turning sideways and landing on planted feet. He stretched out his arms and did vigorous jazz hands as though he were a Broadway star.

“Watch out, Broadway, Mendel Weisenbachfeld is coming for you,” was another remark on Trina’s part. 

“It’s an entry-level requirement to master the art of jazz hands, Trin,” Mendel said, momentarily sending her a cheeky smile.

It was Cordelia’s turn to jump. She obliged with great enthusiasm, and landed with bent knees on the hardwood. Her Wii remote went flying out of her hands, barrelling into Whizzer’s  _ downstairs.  _ Immediately, he let out a girlish squeal, abandoning his dancing to double over and buckle his knees in pain. “Dee really just hit me in the balls with a Wii remote,” he said between hisses, more calmly than anyone would’ve expected. “Dee really just hit me in the balls with a Wii remote,” he repeated, the situation still not fully seeped into his mind. He wasn’t sure why it didn’t, because the sharp pain was a definite reminder. 

“This. This is why you use the fucking strap,” Charlotte sighed, throwing up her wrist, where the white remote was affixed to it by a sewn string. 

“I think that’s enough of that,” Mendel laughed nervously, switching off the TV. He was sure the image of his friend squealing in pain because a rogue remote had collided with his you-know-where would never leave his mind. “Just to be clear, we’re never going near In The Summertime again for as long as we live?” 

“Absolutely not,” Whizzer flopped onto the couch beside Trina, who was still laughing. “I didn’t think I had to clarify,”

Her laugh was contagious, and soon, the apartment was filled with lighthearted, tinkling laughter. Charlotte was on the floor, and everyone clutched at their aching sides. Yes, Marvin wasn’t present, but at least they had an abundance of stories to tell him on the car ride home from the airport. It would be like he’d been there to witness it all. 

It was moments like these that made it occur to the group how special and how valuable they all were to each other, and how grateful each and every one of them were for everything. 

  
_fin._


End file.
